Patients/Transcript
music plays talking opens the door running Clarence: Grunts And the winner is Clarence! Whoo! Whoo! I won! I won! Mary: Clarence, I said no racing. Clarence: Oh, sure, you say that now. You're just a sore loser. Mary: I've been saying it since I turned off the car. and Clarence walk to the Nurse Clarence: Yeah, but you're saying it now. Mary: Uh, Mary Wendle here to see Dr. Kimble. Oh, I-I have to leave by 4:00. Clarence: She has to go back to work. Nurse Tacker: Yes, Ms. Wendle. He'll be with you shortly. Mary: Thanks. Clarence: My mom hurts. Can you heal her with crystals? Mary: Clarence, I'm fine. I'm just here for my Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. I cut hair. It never stops. Chuckles Especially when you have a freeloading friend like Sandy. You know, you do something, you don't realize it's gonna affect you down the line. looks at the candy jar jar makes a face with candy Jar: Oh, Clarence. Oh, my sweet boy. I've been waiting for you. Tink! scraping Clarence: Sighs Mary: Clarence. Clarence: The candy... it needs me. Mary: Yeah, sure it does. Okay, tell you what. You can have one piece. Tacker opens the jar Mary: When we leave, if you behave. Tacker closes the jar Thud Clarence: Whimpers Mary: Okay, come on, Clarence. takes Clarence to a seat Clarence: Nooooo! Whimpering gets up from her seat and stays in a little chair for talking to Nurse Tacker Tinia: Nurse Tacker, can I have a piece of candy? Nurse Tacker: What does your mother say? Tinia's Mom: Whatever you want Tinia. Nurse Takcer: Here you go, angel. grabs a candy music playing Clarence: Gasps Tinia: Giggles back to her seat Clarence: Mom, that Tinia girl got candy. Mary: Yes, she did. music plays has the candy on her mouth Clarence: Grunts I don't think that she is an angel at all. Mary: Neither are you. Clarence: Grunts Thinking Hmm, got to use a different technique. Slander isn't getting me anywhere. Mm... Ooh, I'll strike a bargain. Yes, mothers love bargains. thinking anymore Oh, mother, what if I were to have one piece now and then one later when we leave? Mary: No. Clarence: Grunts Say, mom, what if I were to trade you one potted plant for one -- Mary: No. Clarence: Grunts Mom, did you know that -- Mary: No. Clarence: Shouting a table with a potted plant several times Mary: Clarence, you have to learn to entertain yourself while you're waiting for something. Can you do that? Clarence: No. Mary: What? Clarence: Oh, uh, uh, probably. Mary: Then do it. Clarence: Sighs Worth a shot. Grunts music playing draws his body watches a woman seeing dogs and cats pictures on her cellphone plays with a baby game Clarence: What's the point of this thing?! music continues pretends he's an animal Clarence: Roars eats a plant plays with another baby game music ends Clarence: This is too easy! I need a real challenge. Candy Jar: a face Oh, Clarence. Oh, my sweet boy. Clarence: Gasps "Mission Impossible" theme song tries to get the candy jar Clarence: Whispering Doing good. Oh. Got to check the map. a map in his arm Oh, yeah. "Mission Impossible" continues tries to grab the jar, but Mary grabs him to take him back to the seats Mary: Come on, Clarence. Grunts You're getting too heavy for this! Clarence: Whimpering to the floor sits down on her seat Clarence: Whimpering Sighs Are we gonna be here forever? Mary: a book It's only been five minutes. Clarence: Really? Mary: Really. Come on, back to the seat. Clarence: Grunting down on his seat Singing Peppermints, gumdrops, jawbreakers! Mary: Quietly. jumps with his seat Mary: Without moving. Clarence: But, mom! Mary: If I hear one more word out of you, you are not getting any candy, all right? Clarence: deeply breathing Mary: You can breathe, Clarence. Clarence: Gasping Sighs Thinking Okay, no noise, no moving. I can do that. Just need to sit here and think. Yeah, no problem. No problem at all. I can think, can't I? No, I can't! It's too hard! I-I got to say something! I got to do something! everybody in the waiting room Help! Anybody, help! Stewart! Stewart! 2 eyes show the same shot of Stewart Stewart, do something! No, no, look at me! Wait, wait, what's going on here? My brain is like a cave! Hellooo! waiting room comes into a view Clarence: Thinking Wow, I'm in a creepy cave inside my head. That's so cool. Wait a second. I'll just turn my cave into -- a beach! eyes show an ocean Or -- or outer space! eyes show outer space Whoo! Wait a second. Oh, man, I just got a sgreat idea! Grunting view turns into "Candy Brain ♪ Candy Brain ♪ music playing walks in his candy brain and finds gummy bears Clarence: Oh, hello, giant gummy friend. May I? a piece of a gummy bear a gummy worm Are you lost, gummy worm? Find your way into my mouth! the gummy worm Slurps chocolate Look! chocolate Slurps Oh, is this chocolate! I know we just met, candy brain, but I think I love you! Is that okay? I hope it's okay. Ice Cream: It's okay by me. in a chocolate ocean Grunts surfing when he gets close to Clarence Ugh! Water. Clarence: Gasps Whoa, are you made of all ice cream?! Ice Cream: I am the ice cream. Clarence: Wait a second. I think I remember you! I was 6! You changed my life! the Ice Cream May I? Cream pushes Clarence Ice Cream: Not now! I'm here to help you pass the time in here so you can get candy out there. in real life buzzing fly gets into Clarence's nose and gets out immediately in Candy Brain Clarence: Really? How am I supposed to do that? Ice Cream: By showing you how to melt, of course. Sloop! Melts Clarence: Holy pie! That's amazing! Plop! Cream turns back to his shape Clarence: There's no way I'' could do that. '''Hornsby:' Sure you can, pal! Clarence: Hornsby?! Is that you?! Hornsby: Who else would it be?! Clarence: But how? Hornsby: This is your brain, pal. If you can think it, it can happen. Clarence: Okay, who do I want to meet? How about viking ghost grandma? grandma appears Clarence: Grandma, there you are! You look beautiful! All right, fellas, I guess it's time to melt! Sloop and his friends melt in real life buzzing stops reading and wacthes Clarence, surprised he's quiet in Candy Brain Plop! and his friends's head appear on a small lake with a Clarence's skin coloured water Clarence: Sweet, I did it! Yes! Ice Cream: Told ya! Clarence: Sighs I could stay here forev-- falls on him Ow! keep falling on him Hey, hey, who's throwing peanuts?! Ice Cream: Not me. I'm the Ice Cream. in real life realizes someone is throwing peanuts Clarence: What? Who -- appears. She was behind a plant music plays Clarence: Grunting Tacker open the door Nurse Tacker: Mary? Clarence: Grunts Mary: That's me. I'll be right back. Mary gets up, Clarence takes her hand Clarence: What? No, don't! I'm -- I'm coming with you, I'm coming with you! Nurse Tacker: to Clarence Clarence, will you stay here and keep me company, hmm? Clarence: What do you mean keep you company? Mary's hand That's weird. Tacker walks back to Mary Mary: So, he will be able to see me before 4:00, right? Nurse Tacker: Oh, of course. the door He'll be right in. blows a gum in Clarence's face Pop! Clarence: Huh?! What?! Tinia: So, you like candy, huh? Clarence: Yeah. So? Tinia: Then why don't you have any candy? Clarence: I only get it when we leave, and I'm not supposed to talk, so don't talk to me! Tinia: That's too bad. Hey, you want some of my candy? Clarence: Really?! Tinia's Mom: Tinia, is that boy bothering you? Tinia: No, mother. He's behaving himself. Tinia's Mom: Good. Clarence: So, are you gonna give me that candy or what? Tinia: Sure, I'll give you some. Clarence: All right, give it. is about to give him candy, but stops herself Tinia: Except we might be here a while. I don't want to run out. Clarence: You won't run out, you won't run out! I-I promise! Come on, just give me some! Tinia: I don't know. There's a lot of people ahead of us. waiting room comes into a view and you see some people there Clarence: Hmm, I can fix that! up but goes back to his seat immediately Grunts in Candy Brain Clarence: All in favor, say yes. Hornsby and Ice Cream: No! blows Clarence: Viking horn wins! in real life gets up and run to Nurse Tacker Clarence: Grunting in a little chair so he can see the nurse Help, help, help, help, help! Nurse Tacker: What is it? Clarence: The toilet -- It's Grunts It's clogged! Nurse Tacker: Again?! to the bathroom steals her patients list and runs to an old man to listen to his heart Old Man: Oh, my! beating loudly Clarence: Your ticker is a champion! Go out and enjoy your life, you silly, young man! cuts to Clarence talking to an old woman in a wheelchair Clarence: My prescription is to eat lots of cereal and just go for a run once in a while. cuts to Clarence again. He's behind the young woman using her cellphone grabs her cellphone Clarence: If you turn this off right now, you'll live. Grunts the cellphone Young Woman: Gasps goes back to his seat Clarence: Whew, busy day! All right, I think I treated everyone here. waiting room comes into a view and only the old man leaves Clarence: But it turns out they all want to see a real doctor. Except for that guy. opens Clarence: So, candy? Tinia: Hmm... maybe, for one more favor. cuts to Clarence reading a book for Tinia and Stewart Clarence: "So, whenever there's a breeze but before the bees can sneeze, Princess Pollen hands out tissues because the bees have allergies. a picture on the book The end." All right? Tinia: Smiling Could you sing it? music plays shortly on a black screen saying "Later..." Clarence: ♪ Because the bees ♪ ♪ Have allergi-i-i-i-es! ♪ That music's not final. Tinia: Again? music plays shortly on a black screen saying "Laterer..." Clarence: ♪ Allergi-i-i-es ♪ Tinia: Just one more thing. braiding Tinia's hair Clarence: Grumbling There! Tinia: I love it! her hair Clarence: Please don't ask me to anything else. smiles gives Tinia a piggyback ride Tinia: Whee! Clarence: heavily Sighs ride stops and Tinia gets up Clarence: Okay, are we good? Tinia: Yes, we're good. stays on Clarence's back Clarence: Ow! Tinia: Mom, can I have some more candy? Tinia's Mom: That's nice, honey. grabs a chocolate bar and walks away Clarence: throat gives Clarence her chocolate bar Clarence: Pleasure doing business with ya. Tinia: I'm sorry. Clarence: the chocolate bar For what? Tinia: I don't know why I do stuff like this. I just do. Clarence: What do you mean stuff? Stuff like what? Tinia: Mom, that boy took my candy! Tinia's Mom: What?! Clarence: No, no, that's not what happened! the chocolate bar near Tinia That's not what happened at all! Tinia's Mom: Zip it, mister! crashes Tinia's Mom: It's gonna be so long before you get candy again, you're gonna forget what it tastes like! Nurse Tacker: Distorted Maybe that's enough candy for today! the candy jar away from Clarence Clarence: heavily and takes the jar in the waiting room is angry watching Clarence Tinia's Mom: Grunting Nurse Tacker: You don't want to do this, son. Hand over the candy. crack Clarence: We can fix this! Candy fixes everything! Grunts candy for everyone cuts to Candy Brain crashes Ice Cream: What are you doing, man?! Clarence: a big hole I don't know! Grunting Hornsby: Then stop digging. Clarence: I can't! I just can't! cuts back to real life crashes Clarence: But I definitely think chocolate is my favorite! nervously Who's with me -- anybody? tacker tries to take the candy Clarence: Not the candy! grunting tacker accidentaly throws the candy jar Nurse Tacker: Aah! jar breaks and all the candy is out Clarence: Distorted No! Tinia's Mom: Distorted Gasps Tinia: Distorted Gasps Nurse Tacker: Distorted Whimpers young woman takes a picture with her cellphone shutter clicks opens the door Mary: All right, I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. I have to get back to work! I'll call to reschedule! Sighs the exit door Forget the candy, Clarence. Let's go. the waiting room Sighs Clarence: Bye! heavily away Giggling a lot of candy, but then he touches a piece of glass sputtering leaves cuts to Clarence and Mary going home in the car Mary: Sighs I'' can keep appointments. Why can't they?! Doctors ''Sighs They think they can keep the whole world waiting! Well, not this lady! Huh?! Ah Sighs Sorry you had to sit there for nothing, honey. Clarence: ice cream, slurping Anytime, mama! Right, guys? to Candy Brain All: Right! Clarence: Right! Mary: Who are you talking to? Clarence: Uh, nobody! Ice Cream's head appears on a black screen saying "The End" Ice Cream: I am the Distorted ice cream. The End es:Pacientes/Transcripción Category:Transcripts